This invention relates to a children's educational apparatus which provides educational functions from a toy.
Childhood education is considered more and more important at present. Therefore, many kinds of children's educational apparatus or educational toys have been manufactured for this purpose. The children's educational apparatus of this invention comprises hundreds of cards whereon mathematical equations, figures and numbers are printed. The child plays on a keyboard to control the change of the cards.